Simple and Clean
by Tabrina
Summary: Yeah I know, I stole the title from the theme song, I just love it alot. This story doesn't go completely by the game. Kairi isn't here either. I dislike her. So plz R/R I'll kiss you if ya do ^_^
1. Chapter 1

I haven't gotten through the whole game yet so don't kill me if something is wrong! Oh and this is a Mary SUE!! (evil laughter) *cough* ^_^ I actually am a big fan of Riku x Sora but I just wanted to try this fic. If I didn't write it I would never get it out of my head. _ This story is mostly, not all, from Riku's POV. Well here it goes……..  
  
  
I was chained to the wall where Maleficent had left me. I had seen Sora with his new friends. He only went looking for me to find Kairi, right? I growled, I can't believe that evil bitch. I was brought out of thinking when he heard the chamber door close. I looked over toward the door to see a girl about his own age walking in with a tray of food. She had red hair that was about down to her shoulders. She was wearing blue pants and a black shirt. Her eyes were a mixture of every color. No, they weren't mixed they were solid and one color was wrapped around the other. She came right in front of me and set the tray in front of me. 

"I heard what Maleficent told you. Don't believe her. I'm sure your friends would miss you if you were to leave them." Her voice wasn't hard like the other peoples around here. She picked up a spoon dipped it in the soup and brought it to my lips. I turned my head away. Just because she was being nice didn't mean I would cooperate with her. The food could be poisoned. 

"If they wanted you dead don't you think they would have killed you by now?" She did have a point but I still didn't trust her, or anyone else here for that matter. She sighed and took a sip of the soup from the spoon. I waited to see if anything happened. A minute went by and nothing happened. She put a spoonful in my mouth, but as soon as she did that she clutched her throat and started choking. I spit out all of the soup that had been in my mouth and stared wide eyed at her. She suddenly stopped looked up at me and winked.

"Gotcha." I gave her a cross glare. A look of hurt crossed her face, but as soon as it had come, it had gone.

"Sorry just tried to lighten the mood." She sat back down and gave me a spoonful. This time we sat there in silence as I ate. When I had finished she set the spoon in the bowl and moved the tray away. We sat there just looking at each other a while.

"If you expect me to tell you something you are wrong," finally I spoke. She looked at me then shook her head.

"I don't expect you to tell me anything. If you have any questions though I would be more than happy to answer them." She smiled at me and waited to see if I did have questions. Indeed I did have some.

"How come you're not a heartless?" 

"When all these things started happening my world, in all the mess, got destroyed. I was captured by heartless and brought here. Maleficent told me that my world had been destroyed. I had no idea where I would go. She offered me a life here but I was hesitant. She said that I would be well taken care of, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to live with the people that destroyed my home. Finally though I realized I didn't really have a choice. I agreed on some terms. I said I would not kill anyone and that I would never become a heartless. She agreed and here I am." I pulled against my chains trying to get closer to her. Couldn't she see that these people were evil and would probably kill her anyway! She backed away when I started to thrash against his chains. A cross look came across her face and she rushed me and knocked me into the wall I was chained to. She was stronger than she looked. 

"Stop! Look my world was destroyed and I had no choice! You do!," She calmed a bit. "If you keep acting like an animal your not only going to get hurt," She looked at my wrists which I realized had been cut slightly with all the thrashing I had done. "Either that or they will kill you once they realize you won't help them. Play along and act like your helping them. I've seen to many people killed by them for not doing what they ask. I'm not asking you to actually help, just pretend. Okay?" She gave me a sympathetic look and I agreed. 

"Time to go there girly." I whipped my head to see who was there. It was some weird guy who looked wrapped up in a potato sack. The girl walked over to him and smiled back at me. Suddenly the weird thing let something fall out of his mouth onto her cheek. 

"Uck! Stop it Oogie!" Oogie laughed then they walked out the door. Again I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed that I only see that one girl around noon I guessed. Second meal of the day so that's what I guessed. Suddenly I heard yelling form outside the door. I looked over and saw the girl come in the door. 

"Are you okay?" I was curious. That one day she had sort of become a friend of mine. She smile at me and made her way over.

"I'm alright. They got into a fight again. Seems your little friend is a little stronger than they thought." She set the tray in front of me and started to spoon feed me like she had been doing. It was slightly embarrassing being spoon fed by a girl, but if it was the only way to get fed I would take it.

"I never got to know your name." I had never gotten the chance to ask her name yesterday before that Oogie guy had picked her up.

"I'm Tara." She smiled. "I know your name. I've heard it all over this place. Riku am I right?" I nodded. She ran her fingers through my hair. "I've never seen hair this color before. Well maybe Hades hair but that's just fire." 

We talked a bit until Oogie once again took her away. That went on for about 3 days. One day though she came running in the door.

I heard yelling coming from outside the door. I looked over and saw Tara come in and shut the door. She ran over to me and quickly took something gold out of her pocket. 

"You have to get out of here and quick! Your friends are looking for you. You need to help them. They are down the stairs in the third door to your right." I suddenly felt my wrists unlocked. I looked up at her and nodded. We both ran out the door. She followed me since she took a second to grab a sword off the wall. We ran into the room and saw a whole bunch of smaller heartless. She took off in one direction I took off in another and soon between Her, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I, we defeated them no sweat. I ran over to Sora and smiled. He gave me a high five and then looked stern. Tara stood behind me and looked scared. 

"Sora, its okay she is a friend." Sora backed off a bit and smiled. Suddenly I heard Goofy yell from beside me.

"Look out!" I twirled around my sword ready but it was too late. Tara had being grabbed by the same monster that had came to our Island. It looked to be a giant shadow. No matter what it was we all attacked. Tara still had her sword and was trying to get it, and her hands, free from his hand so she could attack. I was just below his hand when something red fell before me. I looked down to see some blood. I looked up to see that her sword had started cutting a slice in her leg when she tried to get it free. Even though she was cutting herself she still tried to get it free. I continued to attack the monster. 

We had all been fighting for a while and so far the thing was the slightest bit tired and we were all exhausted. I looked up to see Tara sword raised and watched as she through the sword right for it. The sword landed in it's head and it disappeared. She started to fall right for the ground and I rushed for her. I had luckily run fast enough because I caught her seconds before she hit the ground. 

"Thanks." She smiled at me then passed out. 

"Donald can you help her?" Sora had asked since I was speechless. 

"I'm sorry boys but I can't. I don't have enough strength." Donald looked truly sorry and some of my hatred for that duck melted.

"To the gummy ship! We have to get to Traverse Town." Sora blurted out. He then headed for the door all of us behind.

~~~

"Will she be all right?" I had no idea who this Aerith was but if she could help then I guess I had no choice but to trust her.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine. She just lost a little blood." Aerith smiled at us and then went to go out the door. Before she left she said, "You boys should get some sleep."

"She's right. Well goodnight everyone." Sora flopped down onto a bed and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Donald and Goofy followed Aerith out the same door. I watched Tara as she slept. Soon though I felt my eyelids get heavy. I lay my head on the side of the bed just for a minute but I ended up falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku slowly lifted his head from the bed. He remembered then that he had fallen asleep in his chair. He looked up to see Tara asleep on her side. Her hair was splayed against the pillow. He gently rolled her over onto her back so he could wake her up, but as soon as she was on her back, he saw an arrow right through her heart. He stumbled out of his chair, not caring that it had tipped over in the process. He had to make sure everyone else was alright. 

He ran downstairs and what he saw made him fight back tears. Everyone that he met last night, including Donald and Goofy, were dead. All of them were in a pile of limbs and bodies. There was blood everywhere and tables and chairs had been tipped over during the fight. He noticed that Sora wasn't in the mess of bodies. He looked around and he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He felt his throat sting as he saw Sora, hung to a wall, with five arrows holding him up. His face was a mask of pain and his eyes were as wide as they would go. 

He stumbled backwards to get away from the body. Who had done this to his friends? Whoever they were he was going to make sure they pay for what they had done. He noticed his sword sitting in the corner and he grabbed it and giving an experimental swing. He heard a familiar cackle and noticed that Maleficent stood in front of him. He got into a fighting stance ready to make her pay. Before he could attack however he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Tara shaking her head. She had feather white wings and a white gown. She shook her head and looked up at Riku.

"Don't stoop to her level Riku. Let go." He looked back at where Maleficent was watching him and he turned completely around, turning his back on Maleficent. He saw Destiny Islands and everyone was there. Everyone was waiting on the shore for him. Surprisingly enough, Donald, Goofy, Sora, everyone was there. Tara put out her hand, and smiled to him. Hesitantly he took her hand, and for one brief moment, he felt like his body was being ripped apart. Within seconds though, he felt normal and he looked back to see that his body was laying lifeless on the floor. He looked back at everyone, not wanting to see anymore of the bloody room, and smiled. Tara and him ran through the water, hand in hand, to get to everyone. 

"Riku.." he heard a far away voice calling to him. "Riku." There it was again. Suddenly he saw nothing but black as everything was ripped away from him. He opened his eyes to see Tara looking at him, and smiling. He looked around to see that they were in the same house they came into last night. He looked down to Tara's chest and saw that there was no arrow and that she was alive and breathing. 

"Uhh, Riku," Riku looked up at her face when he heard her talking. "What are you looking at." Riku blushed when he realized that it must have been weird to have some guy looking right at your chest.

"I betchya I know what he was looking at," Said a garbled voice from behind them. Riku whipped his head around to see Donald and Goofy standing in the doorway with trays of food. 

"What was he looking at Donald?" Goofy asked innocently. Everyone in the room but Goofy blushed.

"Never mind Goofy," Donald said as they set the trays of food on the table next to where Riku and Tara were. Both Donald and Goofy walked out of the room leaving Tara and Riku alone again.  
  
"Someone really needs to teach that Goof about Sex-ed." Riku looked up, blushing at Tara's comment, as she winked at him and started eating. He started eating also still contemplating about that weird dream.


End file.
